Here, There and Everywhere
by Hestiaa
Summary: Oneshoot basado en la canción del mismo nombre de los Beatles. El viaje de Finn y Rachel hacia las Nacionales en Nueva York y su primera vez juntos. Smut/Fluffy  Como siempre, R&R please.


**Here, There and Everywhere.**

**A One Shoot by Hestia.**

**I**

_To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

El pensó que las cosas irían mejor. Realmente creyó que sí. Estaba convencido de que si volvía a su vieja vida, aquella en la que _ella_ no estaba, todo sería más fácil, menos doloroso. Sí, el sólo necesitaba restaurar su status, inflar un poco su orgullo. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora siente como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su estómago? No puede comer, no puede dormir, no puede siquiera cantar. Está cansado de los gritos que recibe de la choach Beiste cada vez que no completa un pase, o de las miradas de cansancio de sus compañeros cuando no entiende los pasos de baile (o de los reproches de Quinn cuando no le presta atención). Comienza a creer que, en realidad, las cosas han sido siempre así, sólo que él no las notaba. No las notaba porque estaba con _ella_, porque ella ocupaba las mejores partes de su día. No le importaba que el equipo de Football perdiera siempre y cuando, al volver a casa, Rachel lo estuviera esperando con un plato de galletas recién horneadas, así como no le importaba recibir un granizado en la cara porque sabía, con total seguridad, que ella iba a llevarlo hasta el baño más cercano y ambos iban a pasar el resto de la mañana solos, juntos, riendo, mientras ella le limpiaba suavemente el cabello, convirtiendo cada gesto en una caricia. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esto? ¿Cuándo volvió a ser esta persona a la que odia, a la que nada le importa? Él sabe cuándo, sabe porqué y sabe cómo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto aceptarse a si mismo? Allí esta, en su estúpido smoking, sonriendo para las fotografías con Quinn en sus brazos, mientras la brillante corona de Rey del Baile reposa en su cabeza, y se siente estúpido. Manipulado, usado. Tal y como aquella noche en la que él y Santana lo hicieron en esa asquerosa habitación de motel. Quiere escaparse de allí. Quiere ir a aquella pequeña mesa en el fondo del salón, adonde sus verdaderos amigos ríen y bailan juntos. Los ve desde donde está. Ve como Kurt y ella bailan una canción que él no reconoce, mientras el resto sólo ríe a carcajadas por alguna broma que Puck ha hecho. Él se sienta allí, solo, rodeado de otros jugadores y otras porristas y gente popular. Siente, sobretodo, que no pertenece a esa mesa. Que él les pertenece a ellos, a los perdedores, a los que son fieles a sí mismos. Ve como ahora Rachel baila con Sam, y algo en él se quiebra, como si de repente quisiera llorar de angustia. Él debería estar ahí. Él debería estar balanceándola torpemente, tratando de no pisar su increíble vestido dorado, riendo y disfrutando del baile, mientras Sam se sienta en la mesa de los bonitos y populares con Quinn a su lado y arman la pareja perfecta. No puede quejarse. No debe hacerlo, no es justo. Después de todo, nadie lo ha obligado a estar allí. Nadie puso un arma en su cabeza y le gritó que volviera con Quinn, que le hiciera la vida imposible a Sam y que se transformara en este idiota. Rachel lo mira por un segundo, y le hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, y entonces él entiende que no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Ella lo ha cambiado, lo ha transformado, ha logrado sacar una parte de él que ni siquiera él mismo conocía.

- ¿Tan temprano vuelves? Creí que tu y la Reina estarían en algun lugar, jugueteando.- dijo Kurt con un tono sarcástico, unas horas después, cuando lo ve pasar por la puerta de su habitación. Finn se sienta en la cama de su hermano, mirando como éste se limpia el rostro en el reflejo del espejo, y medita durante un segundo antes de preguntarle aquello que ha rondado por su mente durante toda la noche.

- ¿Tú sabes si… si Rachel y Sam…? Ya sabes.- dijo, jugando distraídamente con el pequeño moño rosado que Quinn le eligió y tratando de sonar casual. Si Finn le estaría prestando atención a su hermano notaría como, por un segundo, sus ojos se llenan de un brillo de triunfo.

- ¿Porqué tendría que importarte eso, Finn? Tu estás con Quinn, Rachel puede estar con quien se le de la gana.- le respondió, girándose en el pequeño banco para mirarlo a la cara.

- Yo sólo… sentía curiosidad.- mintió él, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Es curiosidad lo que sientes realmente? Finn… puedes mentirme a mi, puedes mentirle a Quinn y tal vez puedes mentirle a Rachel. Pero no te mientas a ti mismo.- le aconsejó Kurt, quitándose la bata que llevaba puesta y acostándose en su cama. Finn no contestó. Mientras se metía en su propia cama, después de quitarse el incómodo traje y de haber tirado la corona de Rey en un rincón, pensó que Kurt estaba en lo cierto. Aquello que sentía eran celos. De los más simples y de los más dolorosos. Quería golpearse a si mismo, cortarse las venas con la plástica corona, tirarse por la ventana y encenderse fuego. ¿Porqué era tan estúpido? ¿Porqué le había costado tanto entender que, sin Rachel a su lado, nunca iba a llegar a ninguna parte, que necesitaba de su amor, de su cariño, para ser el hombre que verdaderamente quería ser?

**II**

_Here, making each day of the year  
>Changing my life with a wave of her hand<br>Nobody can deny that there's something there_

Está cansada, y no sólo físicamente (tal vez sería prudente aumentar la dosis de las vitaminas… o ensayar una hora menos de ballet por día). No, en realidad está cansada de _ellos_. De verlos en todos lados, de oir como la gente los nombra en los pasillos, de encontrárselos en los rincones de la escuela compartiendo un momento. Se consuela a si misma diciéndose que, en realidad, siempre los ve discutiendo. Pero aparentemente ninguna de aquellas peleas logra llevarlos a la ruptura, y está comenzando a sentir miedo. Hasta ahora sentía esta repulsión, esta mezcla de celos con una sensación de injusticia (¿Por qué podía perdonarla a Quinn antes que a ella?). Ahora, sin embargo, está comenzando a temer. Ya llevan casi dos meses juntos, sin embarazos falsos o promesas de popularidad, y Rachel comienza a creer que tal vez su historia con Finn no fue más que la excepción que confirma la regla. No quiere pensar así, no quiere darse por vencida. Ella ama a Finn con cada hueso y cada célula de su ser, y sabe que él la ama. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué las cosas salen como salen? ¿Porqué no son capaces de enmendar las cosas y seguir adelante, hacia aquel futuro juntos que ambos planeaban tener?

- Ok, estoy confundida. Hace tres horas que estamos aquí y Berry no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Estoy comenzando a extrañar el sonido de su voz, y eso no me gusta.- dijo Santana, con su característico tono de voz.

- Probablemente está pensando en el próximo solo que va a robarnos.- dijo Mercedes, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía cosiendo las brillantes lentejuelas a los vestidos que estaban armando.

- O en Finn. Esos son los dos tópicos de la mente de Rachel.- bromeó Tina. No lo estaban haciendo para molestarla, y Rachel lo sabía. Desde las últimas regionales, todos parecían haber comenzado a entender a Rachel por lo que verdaderamente era y no por lo que aparentaba. Kurt, sin embargo, la miro con preocupación.

- Ten paciencia, Rach. Todo pasa eventualmente.- le murmuró, acariciándole una de sus mejillas y volviendo a la corbata que estaba confeccionando. Rachel dibujó una media sonrisa, y por un momento nadie hablo.

- ¿Sabes? No es porque tu estés aquí y Quinn no… pero creo que Finn y ella no hacen una buena pareja. Ustedes estaban todo el tiempo uno encima del otro y eran muy tiernos. Pero ellos… no lo sé, no encajan.- confesó Mercedes. Santana, Lauren y Brittany soltaron unos suspiros de aprobación.

- Yo no entiendo porqué está con ella, realmente. La quiero y todo, pero no se porque se lastiman de esa manera. Ambos saben que no se aman, que solo se están usando, que son un pasatiempo.- agregó Tina.

- Yo los odio. Y no porque odie a todo el mundo, pero a ellos los odio. Son tan… básicos. Tu y Finn eran más interesantes.- le dijo Lauren. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, y entonces Rachel no pudo tolerarlo más.

- Yo no… no se cuanto más voy a aguantar. Esto me está afectando mucho, y quisiera que no fuera así porque tenemos los nacionales y debo… debo estar bien, yo soy la Capitanía y Finn es mi co-capitán y debemos… debemos…- no pudo continuar. Dejo que la tela que estaba cortando cayera en su falda, y le dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Sintió como los brazos de Kurt la abrazaban, y como otras manos le acariciaban el cabello. Lloró por un buen rato, allí, en el medio de la sala de ensayos y rodeada de los que eran lo más cercano a unos amigos que tenía.

- Aquí tienes agua y unos caramelos. Siempre me hacen sentir mejor.- dijo Britanny, dándole una botella y un pequeño paquete de colores. Rachel le agradeció, y tomó un sorbo tratando de calmarse. El resto la miraba expectante. Fue Santana la próxima que habló.

- Él sólo está asustado.- murmuró desde su silla, mientras trataba de hilvanar una aguja. La miró por un momento, tratando de que Rachel entendiera lo que iba a decir.- No es fácil encontrarte con que amas a una persona, a veces más de lo que te amas a ti mismo. Para ti es fácil porque eres… pasional, y decidida. Pero para él no. Él desearía que todo fuera más fácil, o que tu sólo fueras una fantasía sexual o algo que él pudiera sacarse del sistema. Y mientras más tiempo pase, más miedo tendrá y mas idioteces hará.- le dijo. Rachel pensó que podría abrazarla. Eso era exactamente lo que ella había estado pensando en los últimos días, y oírlo de la boca de otra persona (y de Santana Lopez, ni más ni menos) hacía que sus esperanzas crecieran una vez más.

- Pregunta por ti cada vez que puede. Cada vez que sabe que hemos estado juntos. Él solo… es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta.- agregó Kurt.

- Gracias.- les respondió, con el poco de voz que le quedaba. Se excusó entonces, diciendo que prefería volver a su casa y calmarse antes de que sus padres volvieran y la encontraran hecha un mar de lágrimas, y se despidió de todos con un abrazo (Santana dejó que la abrazara por primera vez) y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento.

- ¡Rachel!- gritó una voz entusiasta, y ésta sintió como una sensación de calidez le invadía el cuerpo en cuando reconoció de quien era. Se giró un poco sobre sus talones para verlo.

- Hey, Finn. ¿Qué tal la práctica?- le preguntó. Se sonrojó un poco en cuanto notó cuan cerca estaban, puesto que no debían de estar a más de un paso de distancia.

- Bien. Puck casi rompe la silla de Artie, pero no hubo ninguna fatalidad.- bromeó él, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Lucía increíble bajo la luz del atardecer, y tenía el cabello recién lavado saliéndose para todos lados.- ¿Cómo van con los trajes?

- Increíble. Trabajamos más rápido que los Humpa Lumpas.- respondió ella, haciendo que Finn soltara una carcajada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose (casi como midiendo hasta donde se les permitía llegar). Fue Rachel la que retomó la conversación.- Toma, aquí tienes unos Sour Patch Kids. Son tus favoritos, ¿no?

- Sí, lo son. Gracias, Rach. ¿Nos vemos mañana?- le preguntó, con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

- Nos vemos mañana.- murmuró ella, tomando coraje y besándolo en la mejilla. Ambos se dirigieron hasta sus autos, conteniendo el impulso de darse vuelta para mirar al otro. Sin embargo, en cuando Rachel llegó hasta su lugar de estacionamiento, no pudo evitar girarse sobre sus talones para buscarlo con la mirada. Finn le devolvió el gesto desde el otro extremo del lugar, alzando su mano para saludarla, y Rachel sintió como si le diera un vuelco el corazón. Por eso lo amaba. Finn era capaz de mejorarle el día con un solo gesto.

III

_There, running my hands through her hair  
>Both of us thinking how good it can be<br>Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there_

- Ok, chicos, la junta del Comité Nacional de Coros Escolares acaba de enviarme un e-mail con la lista de requerimientos para los Nacionales del mes próximo. Necesitamos presentar una balada, un dueto y dos números grupales. ¿Alguna idea?- dijo el Sr. Schuester, irrumpiendo en la sala de ensayos una lluviosa tarde de primavera. La mano de Rachel fue la primera en levantarse.- ¿Si, Rachel?- preguntó, con una nota de cansancio en su voz.

- Creo que es hora de sincerarnos y comenzar a apreciar el verdadero talento en este club…

- Que es el tuyo.- interrumpio Quinn, de forma irónica. Rachel continuó como si nada.

- Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que nos queda, yo propongo que dos de nosotros nos encarguemos de la balada, dos del dueto y el resto de los números grupales. A mi me gustaría probar un dueto con Kurt y uno con Puck, y se que Mercedes y Santana harían una balada increíble. Podemos usar entonces a Tina, Sam, Artie, Finn, Quinn y Lauren como solistas de los números grupales, con colaboración de nosotros en las vocales, y dejar a Mike y a Brittany como encargados de las coreografías.- finalizó. La sala se silenció, y el asombro se dibujó en el rostro de sus compañeros, como si Rachel acabara de proponerles algun tipo de pacto suicida.

- Creo… que es una idea genial.- dijo Santana, casi como si le doliera admitirlo. Rachel sonrió.

- Muy bien, votemos. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con la propuesta de Rachel?- preguntó el Sr. Schue. Todas las manos de la sala se levantaron, exceptuando la de Finn.- Excelente. Tomémonos cinco minutos para pensar en posibles temas.-

- Esperen un segundo. Entonces… ¿Rachel y yo no cantaremos juntos?- inquirió Finn, ofendido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Finn? ¿Acaso te atacó un caso severo de Rachelitis?- bromeó Puck, consiguiendo una carcajada del resto del grupo. Rachel, sin embargo, se movió nerviosa en su silla.

- ¿Realmente quieres cantar conmigo?- preguntó, casi en un murmullo, cuando el resto se calmó. El silencio se pronunció más, como si todo el mundo se sintiera ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

- Claro que quiero cantar contigo.- respondió Finn, en el mismo tono, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Intercambiaron una mirada por un segundo, sin decir nada, y Kurt tuvo que reprimir el deseo urgente de gritarles que lo invadió.

- Bueno, agrega a Finn en tu lista de compañeros de dueto entonces.- dijo el Sr. Schue, instándolos a continuar. La única en toda la habitación que no sonrió fue Quinn.

- oo -

- Entonces… ¿tienes algo en mente?- preguntó Finn un par de días después, cuando ambos se sentaban en el jardín trasero de su casa, y se preparaban para su primer ensayo.

- Bueno… Kurt y yo intentaremos hacer alguna canción de un musical, y Puck ya eligió "Something Stupid" para nosotros dos, así que podríamos intentar con algo de Rock Clasico, para tener diferentes opciones.- dijo ella, abriendo su computadora portátil para buscar las partituras.- ¿Tu has pensado en algo?

- Sí.- contestó él, con total seguridad. Había querido cantar esa canción con ella desde el momento en que la había escuchado un par de semanas atrás.- Yo pensé en "Here, There and Everywhere", de los Beatles.- Rachel lo miró por un segundo. No le gustaba leer entrelíneas, pero ¿podía acaso Finn elegir una canción más romántica para cantar con ella?

- ¿Porqué quieres cantar conmigo? Esa canción no es un dueto, podías cantarla tu o tratar de arreglarla para Quinn o…-

- Tu eres la mejor. Somos los mejores. Queremos ganar.- respondió él.

- ¿Eso es todo?- inquirió ella. Finn sonrió.

- No.- contestó, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Estiró una de sus enormes manos y le acarició el cabello, colocando un mechón detrás de su oído. Rachel cerró los ojos. Aquella simple caricia valía más que mil palabras, que cien disculpas, que un millon de canciones. Se acercó más a él, buscando más contacto, mas caricias, más cariño.

- Yo quiero que sepas que… lo que dije aquel día en la enfermería fue mentira. Siempre… siempre voy a quererte Finn. Siempre serás el único para mi. Y espero que puedas entenderlo.- murmuró ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Vió como éstos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y sintió como los suyos también se humedecían.

- Aceptamos el amor del que nos creemos merecedores.- respondió Finn, sonriendo tristemente. Rachel frunció el ceño.

- Esa es una frase de Los Miserables. Creí que te habías quedado dormido cuando fuimos a verlo.- dijo ella, risueña.

- No en esa parte.- respondió él, también riendo. Sin embargo, en cuanto recuperaron la compostura Finn sintió que debía decirle algo, que Rachel había sido honesta con él y que él debía hacer lo mismo.- Yo sólo… necesitaba limpiar un poco mi mente. Tu sabes cuanto pueden… asustarme algunas cosas. Pero yo sigo… nada de lo que siento por ti ha cambiado. Nada.- confesó, volviendo a acariciarla. Rachel sonrió ahora de forma aún más genuina, mirándolo por un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en la computadora.

- Creo que deberíamos ver de que forma podemos dividir los versos.- murmuró, tratando de no sonar muy entusiasmada.

- Yo digo dos semanas.- dijo Kurt, alejándose de la ventana y acercándose hasta la cocina, donde Blaine y Burt estaban charlando.

- Yo digo dos días.- apostó Blaine.

- Yo digo que los dejen en paz.- sentenció Burt de forma severa, pero conteniendo una sonrisa (¿Qué? ¡Realmente le agradaba Rachel! Era mucho mejor que esa chica Quinn, si le preguntaban a él).

- ¿De quien están hablando?- inquirió Carole, entrando en la habitación con el cesto de la ropa limpia.

- De Finn y Rachel. Estos dos están aceptando apuestas.- le explicó su marido.

- ¡Sólo míralos, mamá! Es como un Deja Vu hacia el verano pasado. Si vuelven en dos semanas, deberás aprender a cocinar con elementos orgánicos. Si tu aciertas, lavaré los platos por un mes. ¿Tú que dices?- bromeó Kurt, señalándole la ventana. Carole sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo digo Nueva York.- murmuró, mientras veía como su hijo trataba de acariciar la mano de Rachel al pasar.

IV

I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
>I know I need never care<br>But to love her is to need her everywhere 

- Entonces… ¿cómo sigue todo ahora?- preguntó Kurt, mientras ayudaba a Rachel a empacar cuidadosamente su ropa.

- Debo buscar mis vitaminas y mis productos de belleza…

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a Finn.

- Bueno, estos últimos días de ensayos nos han servido mucho. Pero él está con Quinn, Kurt, no creo que sea prud…

- No, no lo están.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?- inquirió ella, interesada, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- ¡Creí que lo sabías! Rompieron hace dos semanas, cuando el Sr. Schue los eligió a ustedes para cantar el dueto.- le explicó Kurt, entre sorprendido y entusiasmado. Rachel se tumbó en la cama, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

- No tenía idea.- dijo. Repasó mentalmente sus últimas conversaciones con Finn, tratando de buscar algún indicio de que aquello era cierto.- ¿Porqué crees que no me lo dijo?

- No lo sé. A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me lo dijo directamente. En realidad se lo contó a Carole, y ella me lo dijo a mi.- respondió Kurt, tumbándose a su lado en la cama. Rachel se acercó más a él.

- Tal vez… tal vez él ya no me quiere. Por eso consideró que no era importante decírmelo.- aventuró ella, comenzando a asustarse.

- Yo creo, princesa, que es todo lo contrario. Tu sólo… ten paciencia.- le aconsejó. Rachel sonrió. De pronto, el viaje a Nueva York sonaba mucho más prometedor.

- oo -

- ¿Rach? ¿Estás durmiendo?- murmuró Finn, acercándose a ella en la oscuridad.

- No. Siéntate.- lo invitó. De repente, el autobús dio un giro brusco y Finn calló sobre ella, aplastándola un poco.

- ¡Lo lamento! No quise…

- Está bien, sólo siéntate antes de que vuelvas a caerte.- él obedeció, ocupando el asiento vacío que había al lado de ella.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó, en voz baja, mientras buscaba sus ojos en la oscuridad.

- No, aún no. ¿Y tu?- respondió. Finn le tomó una de las manos, acariciándola suavemente.

- Ahora ya no.- murmuró Finn, acercándose a Rachel tanto como se lo permitían los incómodos asientos. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la proximidad y la compañía, y entonces ella se animó a soltar aquella pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía dos días.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Quinn y tu terminaron?- inquirió, tratando de sonar casual pero aferrándose un poco más a la mano de Finn que sostenía la suya.

- No quería… no lo sé, no quería que pensaras que te lo decía para presionarte. Se que has estado muy ocupada preparando todo, porque te he visto. Arreglaste nuestro dueto, y también ayudaste con la balada y los números grupales, y te encargaste del itinerario. Yo sólo quería que dedicáramos todas nuestras fuerzas a esto, quería concentrarme en estar a la altura.- le explicó. Rachel sintió una leve pulsada de dolor en el estómago.

- Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí ahora, tomando mi mano, acariciándome? ¿Porqué… porque me dijiste todo lo que dijiste aquella tarde en tu jardín? ¿Porqué simplemente no puedes… decidirte?- preguntó, ofendida, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Finn miró un poco a su alrededor. Estaban sentados en el fondo del autobús, y el resto parecía estar durmiendo.

- Ven aquí.- le murmuró, invitándola a sentarse en su falda. Rachel obedeció: lo extrañaba tanto que el enojo que sentía no era el suficiente como para negarse a su abrazo.- Soy un idiota, Rach. Tu lo sabes. Yo sólo… creí que si ganábamos las cosas iban a suavizarse, que tal vez así olvidarías algunas de las idioteces que hice. Quiero volver a merecerte de nuevo.- confesó, susurrándole directamente al oído. Ella se estrechó aún más en sus brazos, dejando que él la envolviera y acomodando su rostro en el cuello de Finn.

- Entonces… siguiendo tu lógica, ¿yo debo informarte cuando crea que has alcanzado el nivel requerido para salir conmigo de nuevo?- preguntó, con una sonrisa. Sintió como Finn sonreía contra su cabello.

- Si.

- Ok.- volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos minutos. Rachel estiró un poco su brazo, para acariciarle una mejilla, y Finn tiró de la palanca para reclinar el asiento hasta que estuvieron prácticamente acostados. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando la sintió moverse, buscando su rostro.

- Listo. Quedas contratado.- bromeó ella. Finn entendió la indirecta, y acortó la distancia que los separaba para besarla directamente en los labios, de forma dulce pero segura. Rachel sonrió.

- ¿Eso porqué fue?

- Yo sólo… te extrañé.- explicó él. Ahora fue Rachel la que lo tomó del rostro, chocando sus labios con los de él.

- Yo te extrañé aún más.- le dijo, en un susurro, en cuanto se separaron.

- Ok, éste es por la vez en que te uniste al equipo de Football. Realmente quise besarte ese día.- explicó Finn, besándola de nuevo.

- Bueno éste es por el colgante que me diste para San Valentín.

- Éste es por la vez que fuiste a verme a la enfermería.

- Y éste por ese día en el pasillo, cuando dijiste que creías en mí.

- Por la pasión con la que cantaste "My Headband" y por el abrazo que me diste.

- Éste es porque escuchaste todas mis canciones sin quejarte. Y porque quisiste protegerme para que no me doliera cuando me enterara de que tú y Quinn salían.

- Y éste es por "Get it Right". En realidad, esa canción se merece mucho más que un beso. Estaba pensado en un Grammy o en….

- ¿Podrías callarte y besarla ya, así yo puedo volver a dormir?- se quejó la voz de Kurt desde el asiento de adelante. Finn y Rachel sonrieron, y éste obedeció, besándola por centésima vez en esa noche.

- ¿Ya estamos en Nueva York?- preguntó Kurt de vuelta, esta vez abriendo la cortina de la pequeña ventana y mirando hacia afuera. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por detrás de los altos edificios.- Maldita sea, deberé lavar platos por el resto de mi vida. ¿No podían reconciliarse un par de kilómetros atrás?- se quejó. Finn y Rachel no lo escucharon: estaban más ocupados haciendo otras cosas.

V

Knowing that love is to share  
>Each one believing that love never dies<br>Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

Ve los autos, ve la gente, ve las luces de colores. Siente el ritmo de la ciudad en su propia piel, como acoplándose a los latidos de su corazón. Sí, eso es dramático, pero no puede esperarse otra cosa de una Rachel Berry. Miró su reloj por tercera vez. Debería estar durmiendo: en exactamente diez horas estará jugándose todo su honor (y parte de su futuro musical) en un escenario, liderando a Nuevas Direcciones en su camino hacia la victoria. No está nerviosa, si no más bien ansiosa. La dinámica de la ciudad no hace más que aumentar esa ansiedad, pero por algún extraño motivo no puede despegarse de la ventana. Sintió entonces como un par de enormes brazos la abrazaban, y como sus conocidos labios la besaban levemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó, acercándose más a él y poniendo sus propios brazos sobre los de Finn, que ahora descansan en su cintura.

- Fui a buscarte a la habitación. Supuse que no podrías dormir.

- Y nunca podré si sigues apareciéndote en todos mis momentos de insomnio.- bromeó ella, girándose en sus brazos para tenerlo de frente.

- Hola.- murmuró él, besándola dulcemente. Así había sido todo el día: frases dulces, caricias secretas y besos robados.

- He querido hacer esto todo el día.

- ¿Qué? ¿Verme en pijamas?

- No. Besarte propiamente.- le explicó, con una sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo. Lo abrazó por el cuello, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la parte baja de la nuca, aquella en donde sus cabellos se erizaban al contacto de sus manos. Finn respondió de inmediato, separando un poco sus labios y alzándola de la cintura, haciendo que sus pequeños pies (calados en un par de peludas pantuflas rosas) se despegaran del suelo. Rachel tomó coraje y abrazó sus piernas a la cintura de Finn, sintiendo como el tibio bulto cubierto por los ligeros pantalones de sus pijamas crecía con ese leve contacto. Se movió un poco, generando más fricción, y conteniendo ella misma un gruñido al sentir como Finn suspiraba de placer contra sus propios labios. Nunca han hecho esto. Sí, lo han hecho, pero acomodados en su habitación, rodeados de muñecos de peluche y de libros de Español o Historia. Nuca han estado besándose así, compartiendo su intimidad con cualquiera que pudiera salir de las habitaciones para encontrárselos en el final del pasillo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Nunca lo hha visto en pijamas, y siente la necesidad de… _sentirlo_, de tenerlo junto a ella, de aferrarse a él. Lo ha deseado tanto todo este tiempo que ahora ya no se conforma con sostener su mano, con darle un beso apurado. Ahora quiere todo. Y por la forma en la que Finn desliza su mano sobre sus muslos, subiendo por ellos hasta encontrar la parte baja de su estómago y acariciando el elástico de sus bragas, sabe que él también está pensando en lo mismo.

- Espera…- le murmuró ella, con la voz entrecortada, cuando él se despega por un segundo para recuperar el aire.

- Yo… lo siento. No quise…- comenzo él, alejándose de ella instintivamente.

- No… no digo que debemos detenernos. Digo que no podemos continuar… aquí.- explicó Rachel, tomándolo de las manos. El cerebro de Finn se desconectó por un segundo: ¿Rachel quiere continuar con eso, avanzar más? ¡El acaba de rozar la tercera base!

- ¿Porqué no… no le pedimos a Kurt que vaya a dormir con Mercedes y nosotros usamos tu habitación?- propuso ella, imitando lo que supone que es un tono sexy, y volviendo a acariciarle la nuca.

- Kurt. Debes irte.- le ordenó Finn, segundos después, mientras irrumpía en su habitación y arrancaba a su hermano de la cama.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa? Son las… ¡Son las tres de la mañana, Finn!- se quejó él.

- Kurt…- murmuró Rachel desde el umbral de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sostenía su almohada y su cepillo de dientes en la mano. El rostro de Kurt pasó de la indignación al asombro, y de éste a una especie de felicidad maléfica.

- Oh… ya entiendo. Ok, OK. Iré a dormir con Mercedes.- cedió, tomando un par de cosas y guiñándole un ojo a Rachel al pasar a su lado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Finn tomó a Rachel de la mano y la tumbó en la cama, haciéndola reír fuertemente.

- Entonces…-comenzó él, besándole el cuello.

- Entonces…- respondió ella, tomándolo de las mejillas y guiándolo hasta su propia boca. Finn volvió a acariciarle uno de sus muslos, dejando que su mano subiera lentamente, como probando hasta donde se le tenía permitido llegar. Rachel hizo lo propio, sacándole a Finn la vieja remera de los Power Rangers que traía puesta, y besándolo suavemente en el cuello, en la línea de su mandíbula.

- Sabes… puedes… puedes tocarme si quieres.- le murmuró, insegura. Finn la miró a los ojos por un segundo, asombrado.

- Claro que quiero.- susurró él, besándola fuertemente y quitándole le pequeño camisón que Rachel traía puesto. Se miraron por un momento mientras Finn se quitaba sus propios pantalones y los dejaba a un lado de la cama, adonde toda la ropa comenzaba a amontonarse. Allí estaban, semidesnudos, cada uno calado en su propia ropa interior. - ¿Quieres… quieres que nos metamos debajo de las sábanas?- le preguntó, tratando de no mirarla demasiado.

- No.- contestó ella, con seguridad, mientras los giraba en la cama para recostarse sobre él. Volvió a besarlo de lleno en los labios, rozando sus lenguas y conteniendo la respiración, mientras instintivamente colocaba sus dos piernas a los costados, haciendo que Finn se moviera un poco para acercar sus cuerpos, sintiendo como aquellas partes debajo de su cintura se rozaban contra las de él, sólo separadas por sus ligeras prendas de ropa interior. Finn tomó coraje y le desprendió el corpiño floreado que llevaba, y ella lo tiró al suelo con un movimiento fluido. Ella misma estiró una de sus manos para separarlos un poco, quitándose sus bragas y viendo como Finn se quitaba sus boxers.

- Dios, Rachel… eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- murmuró él, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se giraba en la cama para volver a recostarse sobre ella. Ella tembló un poco en cuanto una de sus grandes manos la acarició, de la forma más cariñosa del mundo, en aquél lugar de su cuerpo en el que nadie la había acariciado jamás. Sintió como los dedos de Finn rondaban entre su humedad, entre sus senos, mientras sus labios se chocaban una y otra vez, y se animó ella también a tocarlo, a sentirlo, a reclamar lo que era suyo.

- Oooh…- murmuró él, conteniendo un grito, en cuanto sintió como sus pequeñas manos lo rodeaban, tanteando el terreno. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla allí mismo, debajo de él, suspirando, tocándolo de esa manera? Ninguno de sus sueños se asemejaba a eso, sin embargo. La sensación de tener a Rachel allí, piel contra piel, era lo más hermoso y lo más increíble que había sentido en su vida. Sin embargo, cuando estaba pensando en cómo pasar al siguiente momento, la sintió alejarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, asustado. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

- Nada yo sólo… continuemos.- le dijo ella. Finn la miró por un segundo, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla.

- Rachel… si quieres decir algo éste es el momento.- explicó él, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que seguían desnudos. Rachel no contestó, pero Finn pudo ver como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- No debemos hacer esto si no quieres.- le murmuró, acariciándole una mejilla.

- No, no es eso. Realmente quiero hacerlo, Finn, créeme. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No sé si así. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo… yo quiero hacer el amor. Y eso… debo asegurarme de que eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Y siempre lo imaginé distinto. Imaginé que iríamos a cenar y tu me comprarías flores y yo usaría un vestido. Y tal vez… no sé, iríamos hasta mi casa y mis padres no estarían y lo haríamos ahí. No quiero… no quiero que nos apresuremos. Pero tampoco quiero que te enfades conmigo por esperar hasta este momento para decírtelo.- explicó ella, soltando todas sus frustraciones y llorando un poco.

- Hey… hey…- la calmó Finn, con un susurro, limpiándole las mejillas. Se sentía como un idiota, como un estúpido. Aquello era su culpa, y no podía culpar a Rachel por eso. Él había sido el que la había llenado de inseguridades, y era natural que ahora Rachel dudara de sus motivos.- Está bien. No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, en serio.

- ¿En serio no vas a enojarte?

- ¿Enojarme? Rachel… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer, hasta donde hemos llegado? ¡Hace tres días casi no nos hablábamos! Juro… juro que nunca pensé que esto pasaría, no especulaba con que esto ocurriera. Sí, lo deseo, y eso puedes notarlo. Pero siempre voy a desearlo. Ahora, en una hora, en un mes y en diez años.- le confesó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Rachel sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias.- murmuró, besándolo de nuevo, esta vez con más dulzura, con amor. Finn se giró en la cama para quedar enfrentados, y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

- Sabes, aún podemos dormir juntos si quieres. Sin… sin vestirnos.- propuso ella, estirando el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bueno… dame un segundo. Debo encargarme de algo primero.- se excusó él, dirigiéndose hasta el baño.

- ¡Oh, claro!- dijo Rachel, en cuanto entendió a que se refería.

- oo -

No sabe que hora es, pero debe de ser temprano. Se movió un poco en la cama, buscando el reloj, y entonces la sintió. Ya está despierta, y lo está mirando.

- Hola.- le murmuró, desde las profundidades de las blancas sábanas. Luce tan pequeña a su lado que Finn cree que podría comérsela.

- Hola.- respondió él, acercándose para besarla. Ella lo detuvo al instante.

- Primero lávate los dientes. Pero no te peines, y ni se te ocurra vestirte. Eres más tierno así.- bromeó Rachel. Él obedeció, saltando de la cama y corriendo hasta el baño, abriendo las cortinas al pasar y dejando que la habitación se llenara de la cálida luz matinal.

- ¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntó momentos después, metiéndose de nuevo entre las sábanas y besándola de lleno en los labios. Siente como los labios de Rachel se curvan en una sonrisa, mientras ambos se dejan llevar por el momento, saboreando el dejo a pasta dental mentolada que tanto él como ella han usado. Sólo se detienen cuando ambos celulares vibran al mismo tiempo.

- "Desayuno común a las 10hs. Luego ensayo".- leyó Finn, mientras ella hacía lo propio con su teléfono.

- Eso nos da… casi dos horas. Digamos que requiero veinte minutos para bañarme y otro tanto para cambiarme. Así que podemos no hacer nada por otra hora.- calculó, mirando el reloj.

- ¿Sabes? Podíamos bañarnos juntos, lo que nos ahorraría veinte minutos para no hacer nada.- propuso él, con una media sonrisa, mientras se giraba en la cama y se deleitaba con el sonido de la risa de ella.- Y no tengo tanta hambre, después de todo. Podríamos quedarnos aquí, no desayunar. Saltearnos el almuerzo, y los ensayos. ¿Para qué ensayar?

- Creo que eres lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida.- dijo ella, entre risitas, acariciándole una mejilla.- Yo también desearía quedarme aquí contigo por siempre, pero no podemos. Debemos ir a desayunar y debemos ensayar.

- ¿Eso nos deja la opción del baño conjunto?- resumió él, con un dejo esperanzador en la voz.

- Sí, creo que eso podemos negociarlo.- murmuró Rachel, besándolo de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. No podía reprimir las ganas de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de sentirlo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un segundo, casi con preocupación.

- Tengo miedo.- le confesó. Finn frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porqué?

- Creo… creo que nunca dejaré de quererte. Siempre encuentras la manera para hacerme enamorar más aun de ti.- le dijo, en un susurro casi imperceptible. Fue Finn ahora el que la besó, acariciándole la desnuda espalda y volviendo a dejar que sus dos cuerpos se encontraran, entrelazándose.

- Yo te amo. Y eso me asusta muchísimo. Pero… ¿sabes que es lo que único que logra calmar ese miedo?- preguntó, con el tono más sincero que ella le había oído jamás. Rachel negó con la cabeza.- Esto. Tenerte conmigo, oírte reír. Oírte decirme que me amas, que crees que nunca dejarás de hacerlo. Y no es una locura, porque yo también lo siento así. No importa cuanto trate de escaparme de esto… nunca lo logro. Siempre vuelvo a ti. Y no eres tú la que me asusta, soy yo. Porque nunca he amado a alguien en la forma en la que te amo a ti.- le dijo. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, y Rachel pensó que realmente podría quedarse allí por el resto de su vida, que sólo con Finn le bastaría.

- Entonces… ¿las cosas no cambiarán cuando volvamos a Lima? Seguiremos así, juntos.- le preguntó, un poco más aliviada.

- Serán aún mejores, porque tu y yo seremos los capitanes del coro ganador de los nacionales.- respondió él. Rachel soltó una carcajada, abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Creo que acabas de ganarte ese baño compartido que tanto querías.- le dijo, recostándose sobre él y besándolo lentamente en el pecho. Finn sonrió: ganar en las nacionales sería el condimento, pero aquel viaje ya era perfecto para él.

VI

To be there and everywhere  
>Here, there and everywhere<p>

- ¿Terminaste los ejercicios de Física?- inquirió Rachel, con un tono levemente mandón, guardando sus propios libros en su bolso.

- Si. Deberás corregirlos después, porque creo que están mal.

- Dámelos y los corregiré ahora.

- No. Después.- ordenó él, tomándola de las manos y guiándola hasta la desordenada cama. Rachel no opuso resistencia, y se recostó a su lado tratando de controlar sus nervios. Finn la besó. Habían hecho eso todas las tardes desde que habían regresado de Nueva York. Volvían de la escuela y se reunían en la casa de alguno (aquella en la que estuvieran solos) y hacían los deberes juntos, charlando. Siempre terminaban así, besándose desenfrenadamente en la cama de él, en la de ella, en un sillón, en el césped o (en una ocasión) en la mesa de la cocina. Se besaban, se tocaban un poco y se besaban algo más. A veces lo hacían en el autocine, o se escondían en los pasillos de la escuela entre horas de clases, ensayos o prácticas del equipo de Football. Y sin embargo, nunca pasaban de eso. Nunca lograban llegar a aquel épico momento en el pasillo de Nueva York, en el que ambos se decidían y buscaban más del otro. En esas semanas, habían hablado del tema. Habían leído varios artículos, y hasta habían ido juntos a comprar los condones, pero en definitiva siempre se resumía a aquél momento de privacidad en el que los dos no se permitían continuar. Rachel sabía que dependía de ella, que Finn solo la estaba esperando, y aquella tarde le pareció que era el momento justo para terminar con la espera.

- ¿Finn?- murmuró, con la voz entrecortada, mientras él le besaba uno de sus senos. (¿En qué momento había logrado quitarle el suéter?) Él se alejó.

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No, claro que no. Quería… ¿no hay nadie, no?

- No. Kurt está en sus clases de Diseño y luego salía con Blaine, Burt está trabajando y Mamá no vuelve hasta las ocho.

- O sea que estamos solos. Por… por un par de horas.- intentó trasmitirle con la mirada hacia donde quería llegar. Vio como los ojos de Finn se agrandaban de sorpresa mientras entendía a qué se refería Rachel.

- ¿Quieres… quieres hacerlo?- preguntó él para cerciorarse, mientras los nervios lo invadían. Rachel asintió, con una media sonrisa.

- Quiero que lo intentemos.- le dijo, acariciándolo, intentado calmarlo un poco. Finn asintió también, rodándolos en la cama para quedar encima de ella, besándola con tanta pasión como le era posible. Rachel respondió, quitándole la sudadera y desabrochándole los jeans, mientras él terminaba de quitarle la pequeña falda y las panty medias. Allí estaban, nuevamente, vestidos sólo con su ropa interior y cargados de deseo y nerviosismo. Finn se movió, mientras ella abría sus piernas y lo dejaba acomodarse entre ellas.

- Eres tan pequeña.- murmuró él, acariciándole los muslos y besándola de nuevo. Rachel sonrió: ella era pequeña y él era enorme, y sin embargo ambos parecían encajar sin esfuerzo alguno. Él le acarició nuevamente los senos, mientras ella se atrevía un poco y metía su mano en sus bóxers, que ya comenzaban a ponerse tirantes. Finn la imitó, deslizando su enorme mano en la ropa interior de ella pero sin tocarla. Rachel se movió, invitándolo a continuar, y Finn sonrió. La sintió vibrar por un segundo en el momento exacto en el que sus dedos encontraron la parte más cálida, su centro, y Rachel soltó un gruñido contra sus propios labios, gruñido que él intentó silenciar con un beso. Los nervios comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras ambos tomaban más confianza y arriesgaban más en cada caricia, haciéndolas más fuertes, más seguras, más pronunciadas.

- Deberíamos intentarlo antes deeeem… Dios, Rachel…- murmuró Finn, tratando de no perder la cordura y de mantenerse calmo, puesto que las manos de Rachel lo estaban volviendo loco.

- Yo… yo estoy lista. ¿Estás listo?- dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada. Él asintió, mientras se quitaba los boxers y ella hacía lo propio con su ropa interior. La miró directamente a los ojos, besándola suavemente, y ella lo ayudó a colocarse el condón (sus manos eran demasiado grandes como para abrir el pequeño empaque).

- Te amo.- le dijo al oído, en el preciso momento en que entraba en ella. La sintió retorcerse un poco, conteniendo un grito, y trató de hacerlo de la forma más gentil posible.

- No te detengas.- dijo ella, con la voz algo quebrada pero segura. Finn obedeció. No duró demasiado, pero duró lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para que él perdiera definitivamente al cordura y colapsara sobre ella. Lo suficiente para que ella sintiera que, de ahí en más, se sentiría vacía cuando Finn no estuviera dentro suyo. Lo suficiente para que ambos supieran que nunca iban a ser capaces de hacerlo con otra persona sin pensar en ese momento, en ese día.

- Yo te amo más.- murmuró ella, en cuanto él se deslizó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sentía un miedo irracional, como si alguien fuera a entrar por la ventana en aquél momento para robársela. - Creo… creo que mañana mis padres trabajan hasta tarde.- agregó.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Estoy insinuando que me encantaría que hagamos el amor en mi cama, con mis osos de peluche, y no sobre medias sucias como en esta ocasión.- bromeó ella.

- Entonces… ¿quieres volver a hacerlo? Mañana mismo. En tu cama.- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Mañana mismo y en veinte años. _Aquí, allá… en todos lados._

**Si les gustó asegúrense de entrar en mi perfil para leer el resto de mis Fics. ;)**


End file.
